Sleeping together!
by dazzledduo
Summary: Lily reveals a secret about her and her new boyfriend, and James, Harry and Albus, the Potter men, are less than impressed.


"Can we meet your boyfriend yet Lils

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary****: Lily reveals a new secret about her and her new boyfriend, and the James, Harry and Albus, the Potter men, are less than impressed. **

**Disclaimer:** **Of course the Harry Potter World belongs to J.K Rowling and it isn't ours.**

"Can we meet your boyfriend yet Lils?" James teased pulling the end of her ponytail, "He probably doesn't even exist, your imaginary boyfriend"

"Merlin James how old are you? I thought you were the oldest one, the mature one, apparently not" Lily said, whacking him upside the head.

"I'm not the one with an imaginary boyfriend" James mumbled rubbing the back of his assaulted head.

"I assure you, he isn't imaginary. In fact I can give you an in depth description of our activities last night, they were great, and the majority of the stuff we were doing, could not be achieved by someone imaginary" Lily grinned at her older brother.

"Urgh! Gross Lil" he complained "I didn't want to know _that_ much."

He sat there torn between disgust and the urge to protect his little sister; the latter instinct seemed to prevail "Are you sleeping with him?"

Lily groaned "Not the over-protectiveness, I think I preferred the idiotic behaviour"

"Are you though?" he pressed, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer

"Lets just say we don't do a lot of sleeping" she swooped down pecked him on the cheek, winked at him and went out the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Albus asked when he came in five minutes to find James scowling, and mumbling incoherent words such as; "disgusting" and "sister" and "kill him"

"Is this about Lily's mystery boyfriend?" Albus asked

"She's sleeping with him Albus; they are doing stuff…together." James told him

Albus couldn't help but laugh at the outrage and indignation on his elder brother's face.

"Well, you can't really expect them not to, she is nineteen, it isn't as if she's a child James," Albus attempted to reason with him.

"But they are sleeping _together_" James said, obviously believing that Albus hadn't quite grasped the concept he was attempting to explain to him.

"I know that, but Lily's a responsible adult in an adult relationship James" Albus

explained.

"Lily's what in a what?" Harry Potter asked, as he entered the room, finding his two sons at the kitchen table, the eldest of whom looked positively traumatised the other looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, whilst explaining a simple notion to a child.

The boy's looked at each other in alarm. There was no was their Dad would want to know about Lily's 'adult' relationship, he was protective over her anyway. She was Daddy's little girl. Harry looked between them, his auror training kicking in;

"What you hiding? What's wrong? Is Lily ok?" he asked, getting concerned

James and Albus answered at the same time;

"She's fine; she's out with that mysterious boyfriend of hers"

"That's matter of opinion" grumbled James

Harry looked at James, who really looked like he was going to be sick. There was something wrong with Lily; something wrong with his little girl.

"James Sirius Potter, you tell me where your sister is, what's she's doing and with whom" he ordered, knowing that James would crack before Albus.

"She's on a date" Albus interjected shaking his head furiously at his brother.

"Dad, they're together, and I mean sleeping…_together_" James told him in a scandalised tone.

Harry stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. Anger flooded him, someone was _with _his little girl. His baby.

"I'll kill him," Harry bellowed.

"My reaction exactly" James said, nodding his approval at Harry "You on the other hand are acting surprisingly calm" he said pointing an accusing finger at Albus.

"Well, I can't say I'm that surprised, they have been together for about four months." Albus said feeling a bit frightened by the twin manic looks on both his brother's and father's faces.

"What on earth is wrong with you lot?" Ginny asked, as she entered the kitchen, "Where's Lily?"

Albus laughed, and Harry and James shuddered, mumbling something about "murder"

"Are you three plotting my murder?" Ginny asked brightly

"No, I think those two are plotting the murder of Lily's mysterious boyfriend, that's if he ever ceases to be a mystery" Albus told his mother grinning at her

"Why what's he done?" Ginny asked confusedly

"They are feeling scandalised, I think, because it is possible that Lily and her boyfriend are sleeping together." He explained

"They've only just realised?" Ginny asked,

Albus nodded; "However I think Lily may have wound James up slightly earlier on"

"Sound's like Lily" Ginny laughed affectionately.

"Harry, James are you ok?" she asked, attempting to restrain her laughter.

"No" growled Harry "Do you know where Lily is?"

"Judging by the look on your face Harry I think you already know" Ginny replied, smirking at the anguished look on her husband's face.

"It's not _funny_" Harry told his wife "Our daughter, our only daughter, our youngest child is out there with Merlin knows who, doing Merlin knows what!" he yelled.

"We know she's doing someone" James muttered, threateningly.

Albus guffawed and Harry jumped slightly, his eyes darkening.

"James, not helpful. Harry she is perfectly capable of looking after herself, she _is_ nineteen. I don't see you kicking up a fuss when one of the boy's goes out." She replied

"That's different," Harry said "She's a g-"

"Stop, right there Harry James Potter" she bellowed, turning red. Her sons gulped, it was never a good sign when their mother used their full names. They were both in their twenties and it still made them shudder with terror. It looks like it was having the same affect on their father. "You were not about to say that she can't go out with someone because she's a girl. She is not a child"

Albus looked at his parents. They stood their fuming at each other. Both of their faces bright with anger, staring into each other's blazing eyes.

He sighed. "I'm going home" he announced.

"I'll come to" James said quickly, eager not to be left alone in the hostile environment.

"Bye James, Albus" their father said.

"Bye sweethearts" their mother said.

Neither Harry nor Ginny broke eye contact, as their two sons left the room.

"Lily is my little girl as well and I don't want her growing up any more than you do but if we do not accept that she is an adult now, who has left school, has a job and a flat we will push her away. And she will rip you apart if you treat her differently from the boys." Ginny warned him.

"Yeh" Harry conceded, "She's your daughter through and through"

"Of course, and proud of it, she has Weasley blood in her, the blood of Ginny and Molly Weasley runs through her veins." Ginny said, proudly.

Harry laughed, "Be afraid, be very afraid"

**This was really random and was just a****n errant idea I had so I thought I would type it up and put it up, see what people thought. Alice is still off gallivanting in Florida so I am alone** **so Summer Holiday won't be updated until she returns. **

**I may leave this as a one-shot but I could continue and reveal who the mysterious boyfriend is but it won't be that hard to guess if you have read our profile. So anyways REVIEW!**

**Emily of dazzledduo**

**xoxo **


End file.
